counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/July 10, 2014
Patch Notes [CSGO] * Introduced the new eSports 2014 Summer Case. OPERATION BREAKOUT] * Added quick link to Operation Journal on player profile. * Added several new missions to the mission drop list. * If you have two missions that you haven’t been able to complete for some time and you are eligible for next mission drop, you are now allowed to delete one of your current missions. * Journal will auto-close when a competitive match is found. * When exiting a lobby, the mission panel now enables properly. * Fixed an overlapping mission panel in Play With Friends lobby. GAMEPLAY * Adjusted penetration system to have bullets lose less damage for travelling through mass and more for the initial impact. * Increased penetration bonus slightly for penetrating objects that start and end with plastic and cardboard surfaces. * Penetration Power for AWP, G3SG1 and SCAR-20 has been lowered slightly because their damage naturally gives them higher penetration. * Fixed bad penetration results with surfaces that started bsp and ended displacements or vice versa. * Fixed bad penetration results when penetration exit surface was a nodraw surface. * Penetrating a glass surface no longer erroneously consumes more damage on impact than other more solid surfaces. * now shows how far a bullet penetrated before it terminated and stopped travelling. * now shows when the bullets stops. SDK * Added key “ ” to that allows mapper to ignore teleport targets that are not valid player spawn positions ( blocked by geometry or other players ). * Added new demoinfogo.exe command line tool. Run this on a demo file and it will dump out demo packet info to the console. The source code is available in . MISC * Added context menu for all items that tells you how many items you need to fulfill a trade-up contract (entry links to the marketplace, pre-filtered for items that can fulfill the contract). * Fixed overview images not loading for custom maps with the dds embedded in the bsp. * Added a default image to the loading screen. * Additional work on memory savings for servers. Memory consumption should now be 50% or less of what it was two weeks ago. * Additional work on memory savings for clients. Memory consumption should be about 165 MB less than it was two weeks ago, which should improve stability on 32-bit Windows. * Fixed async rcon socket connections from OSX clients to be fully compliant with standard (thanks protonic86). * Fixed a bug that could cause packet loss on Windows servers. * Suiciding players or players who died naturally (like world damage) can no longer “save” another player. * “You saved X” won’t show if the player on your team who you saved is an enemy (like if is on, for example). MAPS *MIRAGE ** Updated look of inner middle window wall materials. ** Updated the Catwalk to Kitchen window bang to better visually designate what is bangable and what isn’t. ** Replaced the vent cover in window room with one that allows more visibility through it. ** Connecter to A'' wall now has a blown out, wood covered wall on the left to visually designate a bangable spot to allow more options for taking/retaking ''A. *DUST ** Replaced all game-play affecting double doors with the new metal ones. *DUST2 ** Replaced all game-play affecting double doors with the new metal ones. ** Fixed some bad geometry in various places that allowed bullet penetration when it shouldn’t. *INFERNO ** Replaced non-wallbangable coil at B'' with bangable variant. ** Thinned half-wall at ''B to allow banging down from site. *OVERGROWN ** Fixed various exploits that allowed you to reach unintended areas. ** The windows along the top of B'' are now breakable on T side, the same as they are on CT side. ** The roof windows at ''Inside are now breakable. *INSERTION ** Fixed players getting stuck on each other after a teleport in competitive. ** Added cover and some foliage to east side of hostage rescue. ** Added buyzones at teleport destinations. ** Removed collision from villa windows when glass is broken so grenades can be thrown through them. ** Minor lighting and visual work. *CASTLE ** Moved T spawn further away from bomb sites to increase the time it takes to reach them. ** Moved CT spawn closer to A''. ** Added a big column to ''A spiral stairs, removed well. ** Increased brightness. ** Added another light outside of hut. ** Decreased reflections on windows. ** Other minor improvements. External Links * [http://www.ongamers.com/articles/cs-go-july-10th-patch-content-analysis/1100-1916/ OnGamers: CS: GO July 10th Patch - Content Analysis]